A Dangerous Game
by just-another-fan-account
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a first year resident doctor at Konoha hospital that is trying to pay off student loans while juggling her busy schedule. Sasuke Uchiha is a bad boy, motorbike riding, college dropout that is trying to make his way as a mechanic and look after his ailing mother. Will these two star-crossed lovers get a happily ever after? Or is their relationship doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

_The first time Sakura Haruno laid her eyes on Sasuke Uchiha her mind had screamed one word at her: Dangerous. And when she looked into his onyx eyes for the first time and noted the piercings in his ear, her mind had conjured two more words: Keep Away. What her mind_ didn't _tell her was just how hard those warnings would be to follow._

* * *

The young doctor looked over at the raven haired man sitting in the examination room, waiting for someone to tend to his wounds. She looked down at the file in her hands-the one he had filled out when he arrived earlier-noting that his injuries were caused from a fist fight. Sakura shook her head. She didn't understand men and their need to hash things out with their fists-didn't they realize how dangerous fighting was?

The pink haired doctor opened the door of the examination room, her heels clacking on the ground. Her patient glanced up from his place on the table, his face a mask of indifference, undeterred by the state of his face. Despite her need for professionalism, her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him-and not just because of the cuts and bruises on his face. He was _beautiful_. His dark eyes felt as if they could penetrate right into her soul and the piercing at his eyebrow gave him an unobtainable feel. His whole presence felt dark and mysterious and Sakura knew right away this was the kind of person that parents warn their little girls about.

Taking a deep breath-and hoping the man in front of her hadn't noticed her staring-Sakura started forward towards her patient. She looked down at the clipboard in her hand, resuming her _I'm a professional here and I am completely unruffled by your handsomeness_ countanance. "It says here that you got into a brawl with two other men at a bar earlier this evening." She stated, bringing her eyes up to meet his again. Her gaze landed on his split lip before she moved her eyes to examine the bruise around his eye. "Looks like they did a number on you." She observed.

"Hn, you should see the other guys." He replied, his pierced eyebrow quirking at the pinkette.

Sakura rolled her eyes in response to his words. She walked over to the cabinet to retrieve some alcohol wipes to clean around the broken lip and assess if anything more needed to be done. After retrieving the alcohol wipes she returned to his side and stood in front of him, bending over slightly to get a closer look. The young doctor carefully brushed the alcohol wipe against his lip, taking care not to apply too much pressure.

"The cut doesn't look too bad now that it's cleaned up." She observed thankfully, her eyes lifting up to look at her patient.

Sasuke's eyes were preoccupied by the doctor's cleavage and Sakura had the sudden urge to slap him for his blatant staring. Instead, she pressed the alcohol wipe firmly against his swollen lip, causing the raven haired man to wince with surprise, his eyes lifting to meet hers.

"Ouch," he said with a glare.

"That'll teach you to stare at a woman's assets without permission." Sakura replied haughtily. She leant back and, satisfied that the patient didn't need any more tending to, she turned to throw the wipe in the bin.

"Not that you have much to stare at." He countered.

It was all the pink haired doctor could do from turning around and stabbing him with the biggest needle she kept in the room, despite her sudden desire to. Instead, she turned slowly around to face him, her face set in stone as she stared at her patient with sudden loathing. " _Excuse me?_ " She asked, her voice low but dangerous as she glared hotly at the man in front of her.

She was about to take a menacing step forward when she noticed the blood growing on his shirt, just below his ribs. "You're bleeding." She stated, all thoughts of anger fleeing her mind as she once again looked at him in as a patient.

"It's nothing." He answered, making the motion to stand up, suddenly wanting done with this check-up.

"It's not nothing." Sakura responded, walking forward to put her hand on his shoulder and push him back onto the examination table. "The blood stain on your shirt is growing by the second. Let me see."

When Sasuke realized he wouldn't be able to escape, he sent the doctor a glare. "I told you it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You aren't going anywhere until you lift your shirt up. I'm taking a look at what's under there, whether you like it or not."

This time, a growl accompanied his glare, but Sasuke finally complied and lifted his shirt over his head, baring his-very well developed, Sakura admitted to herself-torso to her.

"You've been _stabbed?"_ Sakura asked incredulously. "And you didn't think to inform me of this?"

"No, because it's not important. I've already cleaned it up." He snapped.

"Well congratulations. Your patch up job was so bad that you would have eventually passed out from blood loss if I hadn't noticed." Sakura replied.

After peeling off the horrible attempt of a bandage, Sakura went back to the desk to retrieve some more alcohol wipes. "You're an idiot. You know that, right?" She said as she started cleaning up around the wound. When he didn't answer her, she lifted her eyes up to his face, a frown on her lips. "Why would you come to the hospital for a split lip but fail to mention a stab wound? I would think that's much more important. Especially since it needs stitches!" She added once she had cleaned up the would and took note of the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Hn," Sasuke said in way of answer. After a few minutes of silence in which the pinkette didn't think he was going to say any more, he finally added, "If I told you, I would have to fill out a report. I didn't want the hassle."

The words caused a storm within the young doctor and Sakura levelled a scathing glare at her patient. "You didn't want the _hassle?_ You could have died! Oh, but who cares about that? Better not tell the doctor about my near death experience because I don't want to be hassled into writing a statement." Sakura was beyond mad and she didn't even realize why. Who cared if this idiot wanted to get himself stabbed and keep quiet about it. He wasn't hurting anyone except himself.

Unless...

"How are the other two guys?" The pink haired doctor asked almost hesitantly. "The ones you fought with? Are they... You didn't?" Sakura was unable to finish her sentence, her voice suddenly failing her at the thought that he might have really hurt them. Or worse...

The raven haired patient rolled his eyes at her worried face. "I didn't kill them, if that's what you were trying to ask." He stated coldly.

Sakura's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at his accusation. "N-no, that's not what I meant." She said defensively, although the thought _had_ , in fact, crossed her mind. "I was just wondering if maybe the other two guys were even worse off than you."

A humourless snort escaped Sakura's patient but she refused to look at his face again, instead concentrating on closing his wound up with her neat stitching skills. "I doubt it." He said. "They were the ones with the knife. It was an ambush, after all."

 _This story just keeps on getting better._ Sakura thought to herself with a shake of her head. "Look," she said aloud, her hands never stopping from their diligent stitch work. "I really don't want to hear more of this incident. Although I would suggest you write a statement about it, especially if you were the victim." She swore she could actually _hear_ his eye roll and she couldn't help roll her own eyes in response. "I know I can't make you write one, but I'd strongly recommend it. Those guys should be punished for their actions."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, looking unfazed by her concern. "It's nothing I can't handle." He said. It wasn't a boast, just a simple statement of facts.

Sakura finally stepped back from her patient, having finished stitching his wound and applying a dressing over the top of it. Her green eyes met his onyx ones and she folded her hands on her hips, giving her patient a stern look. "As long as that 'handling' doesn't include violence." She stated. The start of a smirk pulled at Sasuke's lips and Sakura once again felt the desire to roll her eyes. What was it with bad boys that thought they were the toughest person around?

Turning around, Sakura once again walked over to her desk and pulled a drawer open, grabbing more bandages for the wound. "Here," she said, holding out her hand to give them to him. "You'll have to change your dressing every day to make sure it doesn't get infected. And I want you to come back here in two weeks so that I can take the stitches out and make sure everything is okay." She shot the raven haired man another stern look so he knew she was deadly serious. "I don't care if you don't feel like coming, I want to see you here so I know you're healing fine."

Sasuke took the offered bandages with barely a nod in her direction. After throwing his bloodied shirt back over his bare chest, he left the room with a barely audible "see ya."

Sakura was so caught up in her anger that the raven haired man didn't even say 'thank you' that she almost missed the helmet and leather jacket he retrieved from the floor before he exited the room. When she did though, she found that she wasn't at all surprised. _Of course he rides a motorbike._ She thought to herself. _What kind of bad boy doesn't?_

A knock at the door surprised Sakura out of her musings and she glanced up to see her close friend and work colleague, Ino Yamanaka, standing in the doorway. The blonde's long hair was thrown up into a professional bun so it wouldn't interfere with her rounds and Sakura wondered how her friend could make wearing scrubs look stylish. Ino threw her thumb over her shoulder and stared at the pinkette, her eyes wide with appreciation. "Who was that hottie?"

"Forget it Ino. You are _way_ too good for a jerk like that." She replied, though a smile graced her lips at her friend's words. "That being said," she added. "Remind me never to fall for a bad boy."

The two doctors had left the room and had begun making their way to the hospital's cafeteria for a quick lunch break. Ino laughed at her pink haired friend. "But you know the bad boys are the most fun." She grinned wickedly. "If I wasn't currently tied down I would be all over that hunky piece of deliciousness."

Sakura snorted a laugh. "Seriously? I honestly don't think I could see you apart from your new man. You adore him."

"Yeah, I suppose I do." The blonde doctor replied, sighing happily at the thought of her boyfriend. "He's weird as hell though, I'll tell you that. I mean, his best friend is a dog for crying out loud! How ridiculous is that?"

"I think it's kind of cute, actually." Sakura replied with a shrug, an easy smile on her lips. "You're just jealous that he spends more time with his dog then he does with you."

Ino groaned at the thought, knowing it was the truth. "I just wish he would show me even half of the affection he gives to Akamaru."

Sakura patted her blonde friend on the back comfortingly. "Men are stupid, that's for sure." She said. "How about after work tonight we go out and get a couple of drinks? Or you can come over to my place and we can watch a movie."

Ino smiled at the pink haired doctor. "Actually, after tonight I think I'll definitely be in need for a drink or two." Ino suddenly snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up as an idea came to her. "Kiba's friend Kankuro is throwing a party tonight. We can always go hang out there for a few hours to unwind."

Sakura's eyes closed blissfully in anticipation. "That sounds great. I just wish we didn't have to get up early for work in the morning so we could really let loose and have fun."

Ino raised an impressed eyebrow at her long-time friend. "Wow, this is new. Since when did you become the wild one?"

"Since you decided to settle down with your dog loving cowboy." Sakura replied with a cheeky grin.

The two women reached the cafeteria and stood in line to get their food. After picking a table to sit down at, the pair sat back with their coffee's, glad to finally be off their feet. It wasn't long before they were laughing together, their boy troubles gladly forgotten for the time being as they excitedly discussed what they would wear to the party that evening.

* * *

 **This is a brand new story I'm starting. I'm been thinking about this kind of plot for a while but have never written anything like it before so I don't know how I'll go. Obviously this is an AU so Sasuke's persoy is slightly altered, although I'm going to try and keep him in character as much as I can.**

 **Continued chapters are really up to you guys. If I don't get feedback then I won't continue it. So please, if you want to see more, leave a comment for me. I'll really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked out of the hospital after his appointment, feeling sore yet intrigued. The pink haired doctor had looked smoking hot in her doctor's outfit and he had to stop himself from staring at her. He didn't try too hard though, as he still found himself staring at her assets when she was bent over in front of him, checking his wound.

 _Why am I even thinking about her?_ Sasuke asked himself with a shake of his head. He threw on his jacket, making sure not to make too many fast movements that would aggravate his wound even more, and pulled on his helmet. After putting on a pair of shades, Sasuke hopped onto his bike, straddling it as he turned the key. He pulled his phone out of his jacket and checked the messages, noting one from Naruto and another from his mother.

 _You can wait._ He thought, ignoring the text from his best friend. Instead, he opened up the one from his mother, his heart squeezing in his chest as it often did when he thought of her.

 **Sasuke, I know you're busy with work and other things but please don't forget to come home and see your mother. I worry about you.**

A stab of regret sliced through him at her words, knowing how much she needed him right now. He hadn't gone home last night after the fight, instead deciding to crash at Naruto'c place. He knew his mother would freak out if she knew what had happened to her son and he hadn't wanted to worry her.

After tapping back a quick reply saying he was on his way over, Sasuke tucked his phone away and slid his visor down over his eyes, revving the engine before taking off and speeding down the street.

* * *

Sasuke stepped through the door of his house and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He placed his keys and helmet by the door and walked into the kitchen, dropping a kiss to the top of her head on his way to the fridge.

"Did you have a nice time out last night Sasuke?" Mikoto Uchiha asked, smile lines crinkling around her eyes as she watched him.

"Hn," Sasuke couldn't say anything more about it in fear that she would know he was keeping something from her. Instead, he decided to change the subject altogether. "How are you feeling today?" He asked with his head in the fridge. He pulled out a ripe tomato and turned to face the older Uchiha, leaning back casually on the fridge as he took a bite out of the red fruit.

Mikoto was frowning at her son. "I told you to stop asking me that. I feel fine. You're too young to be worrying about me."

"You're too old to be worrying about me, but you still do." Sasuke countered, an eyebrow raised in challenge. "I'm your son, I'm allowed to worry." He looked at her seriously. "You'll tell me when symptoms start to appear, won't you?"

"You'll be the first to know. I promise." Mikoto stood up and walked over to her son, planting a kiss to his forehead lovingly. "I'm going to have a nap for a while. Tell me if you're leaving, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke watched his mother walk out of the kitchen, a frown marring his features. He knew the symptoms—had been told what they were by the doctor three weeks ago when the doctor told them of her condition and that there was nothing they could do until she started showing symptoms. Tiredness was one of them.

Just when Sasuke started to worry about why his mother suddenly seemed to be tired all the time, his phone rang.

"What?" He snapped at the person on the other end, not bothering with a greeting.

"Hello to you too Sasuke." Naruto—Sasuke's best friend and former room mate—replied. "Did you get my message before?"

"No, I haven't looked at it yet."

Naruto exhaled loudly over the phone. "Typical. One of our old frat buddies is having a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

"I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight." Sasuke replied. Not after the revelation that his mother's symptoms might finally be starting. "Next time."

"There won't be a next time. Kankuro graduates in a couple of months and this is the last party he's having. C'mon, it'll be fun. I can find you a girl too, if you want." His voice turned mischievous, something Sasuke knew to avoid.

It might take my mind off things for a while. He told himself. Out loud he said, "Fine, I'll go. But no girls. I'm sick of you trying to set me up. I'm not interested."

"Okay, no girls. It'll be a guys night out. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Sasuke knew if he said yes, he would be the one driving Naruto home afterwards. The blond tended to drink too much. "No, I'll take my bike."

Sasuke clicked off after saying goodbye and stayed where he was, taking one last bite of his tomato. _I wouldn't mind seeing_ one _particular girl tonight_. He mused, thinking back to how her hypnotic emerald eyes seemed to hold him captive.

He sighed and pushed off from the fridge, deciding to have a nap himself before getting ready for the party. Maybe he would take Naruto up on his offer to pick him up—he felt in need of a drink or two.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you made me wear this dress." Sakura moaned to her best friend while simultaneously trying to discreetly pull her dress down, despite knowing it wouldn't budge further than its already mid-thigh length. She glanced around the packed house, already wondering when she would be able to go home. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, she admitted to herself.

Ino waved her complaints away, looking gorgeous as usual in a very sleek looking purple cocktail dress. "Quit your whining. You look drop dead delicious so just enjoy the attention."

Despite how uncomfortable she felt in the situation, Sakura still managed to grin at her friend's words. "'Drop dead delicious'? Is that one of your new sayings?" She teased.

"I call it the three D's." Ino replied, sending the pinkette a grin of her own. She eyed Sakura's short black party dress before sending her a wink. "Seriously girl, you look hot. Relax."

Sakura let a sigh slip through her lips, her friend's words not helping as much as she probably thought they did. Glancing around the room again, she noticed the large group of people dancing together in the living room. What she wouldn't give to be able to loosen up and dance away her tension. She had known her residency would be busy, but she had to admit she wasn't one hundred percent prepared for it after finishing her internship. Her schedule, busy as it was when she was an intern, had tripled since she became a fully qualified doctor. Sakura was due for a little relaxation time.

"Don't you think this party is a little too 'college frat' for you?" Sakura asked, a new thought entering her mind. "We're adults now. Where's the sophistication?"

Her blonde friend only snorted in response. "Honey, that's because this _is_ a college frat party. Kiba's friend started college late, he's still got a few months to go before he graduates. Didn't you see that we passed the college two blocks back?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I just didn't realize we were still in that kind of crowd." Sakura said defensively. She hadn't been a huge partygoer even in her college days, and now that she was twenty-two, she was even less thrilled to be there.

"Aw, that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you it was a college party. I knew you'd want to bail on me." Ino pouted and sent pleading eyes to her pink haired friend. "C'mon, can't we stay for just a little while at least."

Sakura could only give in when she saw her friend's baby blues imploring her. "Of course we can stay for a while. I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." A person caught her eye and she pointed towards the living room, where a brown haired man was laughing with a mate of his. "There's Kiba. Why don't you go and say hi?"

"No way. This is a girls night, remember? We're sticking together. Besides," She added with a flippant shrug. "He's still in the dog house for treating his mutt better than me."

The girls shared a laugh and decided to find the kitchen where they knew the alcohol would be kept. Sakura was more of a vodka girl herself, but if beer was what they were serving than beer was what she would drink. Before they even got halfway to the kitchen though, Ino let out a loud gasp and grabbed Sakura's arm in a vice grip, making the pinkette wince.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned, her heart quickening slightly at her friend's worry.

Ino just gaped, pointing in the direction her boyfriend was talking. Sakura looked over her shoulder and noticed a long, red haired bimbo attaching herself to Kiba's arm. "Who is that?"

"Tayuya." Ino practically spat the name, her eyes turning to slits as the glared at the red head across the room. "She works at the music centre across the road from Kiba's veterinary clinic. He told me that they sometimes bump into each other at the coffee shop nearby when he's on his lunch break."

"Stalker," Sakura joined her friend in glaring at the bimbo across the room, ready to have Ino's back in case the blonde wanted to storm over and rip the girl's arm off her boyfriend. She couldn't hear what they were saying due to the loud music, but Sakura noted how Tayuya tried to shuffle closer to Ino's boyfriend, her eyes fluttering flirtatiously in his face. Kiba yanked his arm away from the woman and Sakura thought she could hear his firm "no" despite the music blaring around them. Without even realizing it, the two women had sidled closer to Ino's boyfriend and the intruder, and Sakura could just make out what he was saying to her.

"I've told you before Tayuya—stop it. I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend so stop trying to make me!" Kiba said, stepping back out of the red head's grip. A new song came on—louder than the previous one—and Tayuya's reply was drowned out, but Sakura saw the withering glare she shot at him before she stamped her feet angrily and stomped away.

Ino turned to Sakura, her eyes shining with brilliant tears. Sakura knew what she wanted without her even having to say anything, and the pinkette nodded her assent, a smile on her lips. Ino's grin was so wide Sakura was afraid her face might split apart and the blonde pulled her into a squeezing hug before running over to her boyfriend and flinging her arms around his neck. Sakura watched as his face turned from one of surprise at seeing her to a smouldering grin when she kissed him square on the mouth. He held her above the ground and kissed her back fiercely, his hands gripping her butt for support.

Sakura decided she had seen enough of the affectionate display when Kiba turned around and pinned his girlfriend against the wall of the living room, seemingly oblivious to the people around them, and she resolved once again to find that drink she had been looking for earlier. She resumed her walk through the house and had just spotted the kitchen when a blond man with a ponytail blocked her path.

"Haven't seen you here before, yeah." The man stated, giving her little black dress a once over. He seemed to approve because his eyes were gleaming excitedly when he looked her in the eye again. "You here with anybody?"

"Yeah, actually I am." Sakura replied, not specifying that it was a friend and not a guy that she was there with. She had to resist the desire to roll her eyes at the man in front of her. Did he really think she would be interested?

The man made a show of looking around him, his eyebrows quirking at the pinkette. "Well he's not doing a very good job at looking after you. Let me get you a drink, yeah."

Sakura shook her head and reminded herself to be nice. "No thank you, I can get my own drink." She started to turn away but the man moved once again in her path, a—what she was sure he thought was flirtatious, though she didn't see it as such—smile on his face.

"Name's Deidera. Nice to meet you, yeah." He drawled, sticking his hand out for the pinkette to shake.

"That's nice." Sakura replied, rejecting the offered hand. "I have to go. Enjoy the party." Again, Deidara tried to stop her and Sakura had to stop herself from glaring at him. "Look," she said with a huff. "I'm not interested, okay? But see that girl over there, the one with the red hair?" She pointed to where Tayuya was still sulking in the corner of the living room, her face stuck in a permanent pout. "She just got rejected and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if a handsome stranger went over and swept her off her feet."

Deidara turned his head in the direction of the red head and his face lit up in a grin. "Don't mind if I do, yeah." He said before taking off in her direction, a determined spring in his step. Sakura shook her head at how easy it was to turn the blond's attention. Shrugging her shoulders, the pink haired doctor continued her search for a drink, having decided she was well deserving of one by now.

She had only taken a couple of steps when she was interrupted by a person stepping into her path again. Sakura let out a loud groan before even looking to see who it was. "What is it this time?" She snapped, her eyes having to crane upwards to look them in the eye.

"Great to see you too, doc." Sasuke said blandly, a wry smile on his lips as he gazed down at her. His gaze wandered to the dip in her dress and his eyes flashed with heat.

"Sasuke? What are doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised. "You've got a stab wound. You're supposed to be resting until it heals."

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, uncaring. "It's not that bad."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" She huffed angrily. "If you pull those stitches it's only going to make more work for me." She held up her hand, cutting off whatever he was about to say next. "Whatever, I don't care. Tonight is my night off and I'm supposed to be having fun. If you'd excuse me, I still haven't gotten myself a drink yet." Sakura went to step around him but the bigger man didn't budge. Are all men clueless when it comes to rejections? She wondered frustratedly.

"I didn't peg you for the partying type." Sasuke kept glancing at her chest, his eyes lingering on them before they focused on her face again.

Sakura gritted her teeth against his obvious staring, though a part of her silently thrilled at having him check her out—especially after his comment in the examination room earlier that day. "I'm not." She replied shortly. "But my girlfriend and I decided we wanted to have a girls' night out."

"Oh? Where is she now?" He raised an eyebrow at her as if he knew exactly what had happened.

Sakura gave him a sour look. "With her boyfriend." She retorted.

A smirk touched at Sasuke's lips, making his smug look complete. "So much for a girls' night out."

Sakura sighed in defeat-she knew he was right. The only reason she had come tonight was to have a night out with Ino, and since her blonde friend wasn't with her anymore what was the point? Suddenly all Sakura wanted to do was go home, pour herself a nice glass of wine and go to bed. "Yeah. You know what," she said, taking a step back from the dark eyed man in front of her. "I think I'm just going to go home. I have to get up early for work in the morning anyway."

Sasuke cocked his head to one side slightly and Sakura noticed the end of a tattoo creeping out from underneath his shirt. "Sure you don't want that drink first before you go?" He offered.

Sakura shook her head, her mind focusing on what that tattoo could be of. She had been so engrossed in stitching his wound earlier that she hadn't even noticed that he had a tattoo. But now, suddenly, she wondered just what was hiding under that black shirt of his. "I'm fine. I'll pour myself a glass when I get home. And no, before you ask, I don't need a lift. You shouldn't even be riding with stitches in your side."

"Actually, I wasn't planning on asking you." Sasuke replied, his pierced eyebrow once again raised in amusement. Sakura flushed under his gaze, wondering if he knew the piercing made him even more attractive. "And stop complaining," he added, folding his arms across his chest defensively. "I'm fine."

This was something Sakura could handle—a patient being stubborn. "It's not complaining." She countered. "I'm a doctor, it's part of my job to worry about patients." What do I care? She asked herself. If he wants to be a reckless idiot then just let him. "Fine, do what you want. Just make sure you see me in two weeks so I can take the stitches out."

"Sure thing doc, whatever you say." Sasuke smirked again, one that told her he was up to no good.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Whatever. I'm leaving. Try and stay out of trouble, okay?" She turned and walked away from the raven haired man, more than ready to go home and pour herself a drink.

She walked out of the building and called the cab company to come pick her up. While she was waiting for a taxi to arrive, she tried calling Ino, and left a message on her voicemail saying she was going home early when the blonde didn't pick up. Sakura let out a heavy sigh, glad to be going home despite not even being out for an hour. Her mind wandered to her dark eyed patient and she frowned, recalling that last smirk he had given her.

 _Why do I have the feeling he isn't going to show up for that appointment?_


End file.
